Father of Sins
by Graffiti-Smile
Summary: Hello, author here. This is a story I've wanted to do for a while and I'd like to know what you think about it so far and if you have any suggestions and such. Also, please tell me if any of the characters are OOC, I'd like everyone to be themselves here!


Today is just perfect." mumbled Sonic as he rested under a tree. Summer in Mobius was usually intense, but this day was not too hot but not too cold, the sky was cloudless, revealing the beautiful blue sky, and to top it all off, a gentle breeze blew all around. Yes, anyone would agree that this day was just perfect. "Sonic!" called Tails, who was running towards Sonic, waving his hand to grab his attention; he had a worried look on his face. "What's up Tails?" Sonic asked as he sat up, "Did something happen?" Tails slowed down to a walk and stopped in front of Sonic, catching his breath before he told Sonic the urgent news. "Look!" Tails exclaimed, pointing in the direction he had come from.

Black clouds suddenly engulfed the sky, making it pitch black and near impossible to see. Strange red lightning began striking the ground, creating holes in the Earth and from those very holes; grotesque demons and monsters crawled out and began terrorizing the land. Sonic stared in shock; he dreaded the thought of what would happen if the monsters reached his home. "Come on Tails, we've gotta reach Knothole before those monsters do!" Tails said nothing. Sonic looked over at Tails. he stood motionless with his head hung down. "Tails? What's wrong buddy?" Sonic put his hand on Tails' shoulder. Tails raised his head; his skin looked as if it was stretched over his skull and his eyes were sunken into his head. "S-Sonic....too..late.....too...late.....now.." groaned Tails. "Tails! What happened?! What's too late!?" Sonic asked worriedly. Tails reached out as if to grab something then fell to the ground and was swallowed by a small puddle of darkness.

The puddle slowly moved closer to Sonic. Sonic stepped backward as the puddle inched forward. Suddenly the puddle lunged forward and took hold of Sonic's foot. "Get away from me!" he yelled. Sonic shook off its grip and ran; he didn't care where he just wanted to get away. After what seemed like hours his legs suddenly collapsed. "Come on, move!" Sonic tried all he could but his legs wouldn't budge.

Sonic heard a strange noise and looked behind him. The darkness had followed him as he ran and was forming into a creature that Sonic couldn't make out just yet. Soon the substance started to form into something, no, someone Sonic knew but he couldn't remember who. Then it suddenly came to him. His eyes widened with fear, trying to get away from the creature that would surely bring his demise. The darkness was finished transforming and the one who now stood was Mephiles the Dark. Mephiles grabbed Sonic by his neck with one hand and began creating a black and purple energy ball in the other. Sonic desperately tried to break Mephiles' grip but it was no use. Sonic whimpered in fear; his eyes filled with terror, fearing the inevitable event that would happen in the next few seconds. "Oh don't worry Sonic," chuckled Mephiles."This won't hurt as much as you think it will, it'll be a hell of a lot worse." Sonic cried his hardest he ever had. Mephiles launched the energy ball into Sonic's chest.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Sonic screamed as he immediately sat up from his bed. 'Just nightmare,' Sonic thought to himself. He moved his hand where Mephiles' energy ball hit him. 'but it felt so real.' Sonic then heard his bedroom door slam open. "Sonic are you okay; what happened!?" asked his worried father. "N-nothing Dad, j-just had a bad dream." Sonic uttered without turning to look at his father. "A bad dream, huh. More like a nightmare if you asked me." Jules said as he sat down on Sonic's bed. "I'm fine Dad, really." Jules sighed. "Alright. But remember: if you need anything I'm here for you" Jules stood up and walked to the door. "Goodnight Sonic." "'Night Dad." Jules closed the door as his wife, Bernie, came up to him with a concerned look."Are you sure he's alright, Jules?" "I hope so, I really do Bernie." Sonic listened to his parents walk down to their rooms then tried his best to go back to sleep, but sleep wouldn't come anymore tonight.


End file.
